


Team Introductions

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [134]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SHIELD Team - Freeform, just really general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil's team and the Avengers meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson was antsy.

Which was actually saying something since Phil was  _never_  antsy. _  
_

"I’m sure it’ll be fine." May told him, a hand on his shoulder. Phil sighed.

Oh, if only.

The Avengers were meeting his team for the first time. That was a good call, right? Letting the Avengers meet his rag tag team… It’d be good exposure for the team, if anything. It’d be a good experience for all of them. 

Well,

For most of them at least. If he was worried about anything, it was of Stark meeting Skye. The girl has expressed her interest with Stark Industries the first time they met her, after all, but more importantly, Phil was worried that an hour of those two together and they might ‘accidentally’ hack into some organization-of-who-knows-what and bring about world destruction.

Okay, so its a bit over dramatic, but its a totally valid fear.

—-

The Avengers each took in a duckling under their wing.

Thankfully, Stark was more interested in what Fitz had in his lab than Skye had on her laptop. Skye was more than happy to follow Captain America around rather than Tony Stark. Bruce took interest in Simmons’ work, as expected. Natasha was with May. Lastly, Thor was with Ward. 

"Huh." Phil huffed as he watched the usually quiet Bus become more animated.

"Huh." Clint, beside him, huffed as well. "Did not expect this to say the least." 

"I know what you mean."

Fitz was showing Stark the inner workings of the ICERs and the bullet they had specially developed for the weapon. Stark, to say the least was enthralled by everything the Holotable was showing him. They exchanged ideas from time to time, but Fitz took the show hands down. You had to at least be a genius to impress Stark’s engineering side, and with Fitz, well, that wasn’t really a problem. 

In the control room, Skye had commandeered the entire room for her and Captain Rogers. She was teaching him simple hacking tricks. Nothing that would get them both in trouble. Just tricks that would help Steve understand and override codes if he ever ran into them (i.e.: Tony’s workshop). Skye was talking animatedly as Steve listened to her explain how to write codes and the different languages that people use and prefer.

Bruce viewed and reviewed Simmons’ work on their past adventures, from the centipede serum, to Scorch, to the Chitauri virus and its antiserum, to the Asgardian staff. They both seemed content in sharing data and further analysis of the samples they had left, with Simmons’ taking charge of everything and Bruce essentially acting as her assistant.

Natasha was basically just catching up with May. While sparring. But there was nothing weird about that. They came out at par with each other, neither one letting the other get further than a one up.

Thor and Ward were the unexpected pair. At first it started out as Thor talking to Ward and sharing stories with him while Grant chose to just grunt or snort in response. But later on, When Clint and Phil made their way outside, it was to find that Thor and Ward had engaged in a friendly duel. Thor sans the Hammer and Ward without his weapons. It was a close call, Thor still won - but he’s basically a god, so. Thor had acknowledged Ward to be a  _truly honorable warrior, fit to stand along the son of Coul indeed._

Later on, After Phil and Clint came back from grocery shopping - they were all going to watch a movie at the Tower for dinner but lunch was going to be in the bus, and feeding all of those mouths was going to need some serious shopping - the groupings had shifted.

Tony and Steve were with Skye as she explained how it took her only half a day’s work to hack into the Tower,  _which, yes. I guess is impressive but still not foolproof._

Bruce was with FitzSimmons as they tried to explain together the various researches they have gathered on the field. Even with their strange way of completing each other’s sentences, Bruce seemed undeterred. If anything, he joined in the half sentence conversations. As if two weren’t enough.

Natasha and Ward watched as May and Thor sparred, enjoying the silence the other offered as their team mates tried to beat each other up without really inflicting damage to the interior of the plane.

After lunch was served and devoured in less than thirty minutes, they all regrouped again. 

Tony, May, Ward, Thor and Bruce were doing some sort of calming exercise that May and Bruce had come up together.

Steve and Natasha was with FitzSimmons as they showed them their arsenal. Designed and Crafted by the Bus’ resident scientists.

Skye was with Thor, they were laughing at cat videos.

—-

When dinner came, They all gathered in the tower’s communal area together with Rhodey, Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Betty, Sam, and Bucky as they all watched The Princess Bride together. 

It was the rowdiest movie night they have ever had, also the most expensive as snacks and drinks go, but with the number of people present, it was to be expected.

Phil snuggled up closer to Clint than necessary and silently wished it could be like this everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104337205076/i-can-feel-the-vacation-vibes-going-its-so)


End file.
